Trapped
by Jojota
Summary: Si bungsu Jeon itu berbahaya. Taehyung harusnya menanamkan itu dalam-dalam di pikirannya. VKOOK. TaeKook. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped**

 _By Jojota_

 **A vkook fanfiction**

 **This fict contain uke!Jungkook. Too many sex scene. Frontal dirty-talk. Underage-sex. Jungkook 17 in this fict while Taehyung 27 y.o. If it's not your area, please step back. This will be slow-burn as hell.**

Si bungsu Jeon itu berbahaya. Taehyung harusnya menanamkan itu dalam-dalam di pikirannya.

Si bungsu Jeon sudah sangat terkenal bahkan sebelum Kim Taehyung menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman mereka. Di antara genggamannya pada gelas bir yang tinggi, Hoseok mengoceh di sebelahnya, matanya memerah karena mabuk, _gesture_ pemuda itu penuh nafsu kala menceritakan bagaimana indahnya Si bungsu Jeon.

"Si bungsu Jeon, maksudmu Jeon Jungkook, benar?" Hoseok menatap Taehyung dibalik tegukannya pada bibir gelas berisi bir yang tinggal setengah.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Yoongi-hyung baru saja memberikanku sebuah pekerjaan di sana; menjadi guru melukis untuk si bungsu Jeon. Semua orang berkata untuk berhati-hati padanya. Namjoon berucap sambil tertawa bahwa melihat Jeon Jungkook membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Otaknya melenceng parah, dan dia hampir membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Seokjin hanya karena kerling senyum yang diberikan Jeon Jungkook."

" _Hell_ ," Hoseok tertawa, "tahan nafsumu saat melihatnya, oke?" Hoseok menaruh gelasnya ke atas meja dengan serampangan. "Si bungsu Jeon itu berbahaya. Dia menyimpan racun di tatapannya, dan sentuhan kecilnya akan sukses membuatmu gila." Suara Hoseok berbisik pelan, berbanding terbalik dengan gema tawanya yang berisik. "Aku menjadi pelatih berkudanya untuk dua bulan. Si cantik itu sangat biadab. Dia memperlihatkan senyumannya, sikap manisnya, gelak tawanya lalu aku berada di dalam cengkramannya tanpa aku ketahui." Hoseok mengepalkan jari-jarinya penuh kenangan. "Dia menggodamu keterlaluan, tetapi dia tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya dengan mudah."

Taehyung menaikkan alis, menjadi lebih tertarik pada Jeon Jungkook.

Senyuman yang dilayangkan Hoseok penuh misteri, ia mengambil gelasnya kembali lalu menenggak birnya sampai habis.

"Menyentuh Jeon Jungkook berarti memberikan kesempatan bagi Keluarga Jeon untuk membunuhmu, Tae." Nada suara Hoseok ceria. "Dan itulah neraka yang harus kau jalani; menahan tanganmu untuk tidak menyentuhnya, menahan nafsmu untuk tidak menghimpitnya ke dinding dan mencumbunya sampai mampus, juga mempertahankan akal sehatmu untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Si bungsu Jeon itu memiliki mantra yang akan membuatmu lemah dalam satu kedipan dan kau seakan ingin memberikan seisi dunia di bawah kakinya." Hoseok mendengus penuh sakit hati. "Berhati-hatilah, Tae."

.

Taehyung membuktikan omongan semua orang tiga hari kemudian. Kereta kuda membawanya ke kediaman Keluarga Jeon yang mewah. Pintu gerbangnya terbuka lebar, berwarna hitam pekat dan berderik menyeramkan ketika terayun terbuka. Ada hutan kecil di sepanjang jalan berkelok yang dilaluinya untuk menyentuh kediaman Keluarga Jeon yang terpecil. Taehyung membuka jendela kereta kudanya, menghirup aroma basah akibat hujan lebat yang turun sepanjang malam, Taehyung mendengar cicit burung di kejauhan. Matanya menemukan istana mewah Keluarga Jeon yang berdiri tegak tidak terkalahkan. Bangunannya berwarna cokelat, jendela hitam dengan gorden seputih awan.

Taehyung turun dari kereta kudanya dengan sekilas senyuman terimakasih pada si kusir yang balas tersenyum. Lelaki itu kemudian membawa kereta kudanya menjauh, berbalik menuju gerbang dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri. Ia mengenakan topi Panamnya dengan cepat, menatap lirih pada istana di hadapannya.

Pintu utama terbuka, menampilkan seorang valet dengan setelan jas rapi, kacamata bening terpasung di pangkal hidungnya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan kala Taehyung berhasil menaiki undakan tangga yang banyak lalu berdiri di hadapan pintu masuk kediaman Jeon dengan senyuman tipis.

"Lima menit lebih awal dari yang dijanjikan, Mister Kim Taehyung." valet itu melayangkan senyuman ramah. "Aku Han Yoo, valet pribadi Tuan Muda Jeon. Beliau saat ini masih menjalani jam tata krama dan akan selesai dalam lima menit. Silahkan ikut saya, Tuan Muda Jeon akan menemui anda begitu dia selesai."

Yoo membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Membiarkan Taehyung masuk dengan leluasa.

"Aku Kim Taehyung," kenalnya begitu ia masuk ke dalam istana Jeon yang begitu mewah. Langit-langitnya berwarna emas, tinggi, dan membuatnya nampak tertelan. "Aku akan menjadi guru melukisnya untuk tiga bulan kemudian. Mohon bantuannya." Taehyung membungkukkan tubuh sopan, dan Yoo balas membungkuk.

"Tuan Muda memiliki jadwal yang padat setiap harinya. Semua sudah diatur dengan rapi namun aku berharap Anda akan memaklumi ketidakhadirannya untuk beberapa sesi karena kesibukannya yang tidak bisa diprediksi." Yoo membawanya menaiki liukan tangga lebar menuju lantai dua. Lukisan besar terpampang di sepanjang dinding, dan Taehyung mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya terlalu lama atau mengamatinya terlalu kuat. Ia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada punggung Yoo yang kini tengah membuka sebuah pintu dengan tenang. "Mohon bantuannya, Mister Kim. Aku yakin kau bertanggung jawab penuh dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Ya," Taehyung tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Silahkan," Yoo mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Taehyung memasukinya dengan tenang, matanya tidak berhenti mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang kini ia tapaki.

"Tuan Muda akan menemui Anda tidak lama lagi. Mohon kesabaran Anda untuk menunggu."

Taehyung mengangguk, Yoo menutup pintunya kemudian membiarkan Taehyung sendirian.

Ia mengamati ruangan dalam kesendiriannya. Menatap beberapa lukisan yang terpajang apik di dinding kamar lalu melangkah menuju jendela yang terbuka. Gordennya tersampir. Hembus angin menerbangkan rambut Taehyung. Ia mengamati taman luas istana yang tengah ditapakinya ketika suara ketukan membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Ia membalikkan tubuh, melangkah mendekat hingga Yoo masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Tuan Muda Jeon akan menemui Anda dan akan langsung memulai jam melukisnya."

Taehyung tersenyum mengerti. Yoo membuka pintu ruangannya semakin lebar. Dan Jeon Jungkook masuk dengan pesonanya yang sialan.

Perkataan Hoseok dan Namjoon benar-benar sempurna. Jeon Jungkook itu berhaya. Rambutnya hitam legam, menutupi dahinya yang sempit. Garis bibirnya ceria. Ia langsung melayangkan senyuman begitu matanya mendapati Taehyung.

Matanya.

Berwarna biru.

Tidak seperti warga Korea biasanya. Kilau birunya laksana safir, Taehyung seakan tengah berdiri di ujung tebing, menatap kilau samudra dan menemukan mata Jungkook. taehyung menelan air liurnya paksa. Jungkook mengenakan kemeja yang pas sekali di tubuhnya, ia mengenakan rompi yang membuat bentuk pingganya terpampang sempit dan Taehyung begitu gemas ingin memeluknya. Kakinya jenjang. Mulus. Mengenakan celana pendek selutut serta kaus kaki hingga betis. Ia mengenakan sepatu pantopel mungil yang berdetak kala ia melangkah. Wajahnya bagai porselen, indah, mulus, pucat, sementara bibirnya merekah begitu merah.

"Aku berlari dari sayap kanan hingga ke sini untuk menemui Anda," Pipi Jungkook memerah, pias karena udara dingin. Ia tertawa kecil, gigi kelincinya menyembul lucu dan Taehyung menjaga tubuhnya untuk tidak berlutut di bawah tatapan manis Jungkook. "Aku Jeon Jungkook!" kenalnya ceria.

"K-kim Taehyung imnida," kenalnya mencoba setenang mungkin. Walau pada dasarnya jantungnya bertalu hebat. Jeon Jungkook ini seperti permata. Dia begitu rapuh hanya dalam sekali lihat. Kulit mulusnya menggemaskan. Dia begitu berharga. Melihat wajah Jungkook dan jemari lembutnya saja sudah membuat Taehyung tahu satu hal; pemuda ini begitu dimanja oleh keluarganya. Jungkook adalah permata untuk keluarganya. "Saya akan mengajari Tuan Muda melukis mulai sekarang. Mohon bantuannya." Ia membungkuk ringan.

"Ne," Jungkook balas membungkuk. "Mohon bantuannya juga."

Seorang bangsawan jarang memandang Taehyung seperti Jungkook memandangnya. Binar matanya cerah. Ia nampak tidak perduli dengan status sosial di antara mereka. Gerak tubuhnya nyaman ketika melangkah mendekat. Biasanya, seorang bangsawan akan mencoba duduk menjauh dari Taehyung. Ia hanya akan mengerling sinis, anggukan angkuh dan tidak akan balas membungkuk kala Taehyung melakukannya.

Jeon Jungkook ini berbeda. Ia duduk di kursi panjang, menarik lengan Taehyung untuk di sisinya kemudian mengial Yoo untuk meninggalkan mereka. Pelayannya itu mengangguk patuh, membuka pintu untuk keluar lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku suka sekali melukis," Jungkook bersuara. Nadanya benar-benar ceria. Seperti tidak ada tekanan dalam hidupnya sebagai bangsawan. "Akhirnya Mama memutuskan untuk memanggil seseorang untuk mengajariku melukis. Dia bilang waktuku cukup untuk belajar selepas menghadiri kelas tata krama. Dan dia juga bilang jika aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan bakatku. Mama berkata pada Yoongi-hyung untuk mencarikanku seseorang untuk mengajariku melukis, dan aku senang kau datang. Yoongi-hyung bilang kau sangat jago melukis." Jungkook menjelaskan dengan lugas.

Taehyung mencoba menjauhkan jarah tubuhnya dengan Jungkook. Pemuda itu beraroma seperti campuran beri. Asam yang menggugah dan manis yang membuat ketagihan. Taehyung berdeham. Senang dipuji oleh Jungkook dan degup jantungnya semakin bertalu hebat.

"Kalau begitu Tuan Muda sudah sering melukis?" tanyanya tenang.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Heum!" Ia mengambil tas dari bawah meja. Isinya berantakan, namun ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kanvas dari dalam sana. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung sembari membalikkan halamannya dengan senang. "Aku membuatnya saat aku berumur lima belas tahun." Ia menunjukkan lukisannya pada Taehyung.

Gumaman Taehyung terdengar terpukau. Ia menyentuh permukaan kertas kanvas yang penuh akan goresan warna yang memukau.

"Ini indah," Taehyung memberi suara.

"Benarkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Tuan Muda sudah memiliki dasarnya. Mungkin hanya perlu sedikit mengasahnya maka kau akan segera menguasainya."

Jungkook tersenyum senang. "Apa yang biasa dilukis Taehyungie?"

Jari kaki Taehyung mengerut gemas ketika Jungkook memanggilnya semanis itu.

"Aku biasa melukis semi-realis." Jawab Taehyung lembut. Matanya menahan milik Jungkook, pemuda itu tersipu, pipinya memerah, Taehyung tidak tahan ingin mencubit. "Aku mulai melukis semenjak umur enam tahun. Pertama kali, aku melukis pergunungan di desaku. Aku menyangka aku lebih menyukai Naturalisme, tokoh kesukaanku Frans Hall jika kau ingin tahu," Jungkook mengembangkan senyumannya kala melihat lirikan Taehyung. "Namun semakin lama aku merasa lebih menyukai realisme, apalagi setelah melihat lukisan milik Gustove Cobert dan Honore Daunier. Aku semakin jatuh cinta."

Hidung Jungkook mengerut menggemaskan. "Aku juga ingin jago melukis," renggutnya, "Apa kau membawa hasil lukisanmu?"

"Sayangnya tidak," Taehyung nyengir. "Akan kubawa besok jika kau ingin melihat."

"Tentu!"

"Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama kedatanganku dan memulai sesi pelajaran kita. Jadi, aku akan membiarkan Tuan Muda menggambar dan akan lihat sejauh mana Tuna Muda menguasai dasar-dasarnya." Taehyung menaikkan alisnya.

Jungkook terkikik manis. "Oke!"

Selama dua jam. Taehyung duduk di samping Jungkook dan mengamati jarinya yang mulus membuat struktur gambar dengan teliti, memberikan ulasan warna yang indah lalu berkali-kali bertanya dengan suara menyenangkannya. Cahaya senja menyapu rambut hitam Jungkook, menyinari kulit pucatnya dan Taehyung takut ia semakin tenggelam.

Benar.

Jeon Jungkook itu bahaya.

Tawanya berbahaya. Lengkingan ketika ia salah menggaretkan warna di kanvasnya berbaya. Senyuman yang dilayangkannya juga berbahaya. Apalagi ketika matanya menyala senang saat Taehyung memuji kerja kerasnya. Taehyung mengamati lukisan hasil Jungkook. Memberikan beberapa masukan yang membuat Jungkook mengangguk patuh.

Patuh sekali.

Anak baik.

Gigi kelincinya menyembul lucu. Ia mengantar Taehyung ke pintu depan kala malam sudah semakin menghiasi laangit. Jungkook menawarinya makan malam bersama, namun Taehyung menolaknya dengan sopan. Yoo berdiri di samping Jungkook, pemuda lebih muda darinya itu berkata tidak sabar menanti sesi belajarnya esok hari dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman, berkata tidak sabar juga untuk hari esok. Serta tidak sabar juga untuk duduk berdua bersama Jungkook. mengamati wajah manisnya dan hembus nafas hangatnya serta anggukan patuhnya.

Taehyung tanpa sadar mencubit pipi Jungkook. Halus, Mulus. Taehyung ingin menyentuh lebih. Yoo meliriknya tajam. Taehyung segera menjauhkan tangannya walau ia sadar pipi Jungkook yang merona kala jarinya menyentuh kulitnya.

Hari itu, Taehyung pulang dengan pikiran penuh kabut, dan penuh oleh Jeon Jungkook.

.

Keesokannya, Jungkook menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Mereka kembali duduk berdua di ruangan yang kemarin. Taehyung memperlihatkan lukisannya pada Jungkook yang terpukau.

"Ini indah sekali, Taehyungie." Gumam Jungkook manis. Jarinya mengusap hasil lukisan Taehyung dengan mata berpendar indah. "Kau membuatnya nampak seperti aseli."

Taehyung terkekeh, "aku harus memiliki narasumber yang bagus."

Namanya Tina, wanita yang Taehyung lukis itu bernama Tina. Rambutnya berwarna tembaga, dengan kulit hangat dan senyuman cantik kala Taehyung meminta ijin untuk melukisanya.

"Kalau begitu, Hyungie bisa melukisku, benar?" Jungkook menaruh lukisannya dan menatap lukisannya yang lain.

"Tentu," Taehyung menyanggupinya dengan cepat. "Aku cepat sekali menyerap keindahan."

Pipi Jungkook bersemu. Ia tidak membalas ucapan Taehyung. Masih berbalik menata setiap lukisannya dengan patuh. Kali ini Jungkook hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam, kontras dengan kulitnya. Kaus kaki panjangnya pas sekali terpasang di kaki rampingnya. Aroma pemuda itu masih campuran beri, namun juga sekilas harum kopi menguar kala Jungkook bersuara.

Hari itu, Taehyung mengajarkan Jungkook untuk melukis realistis. Tumpukan buah apel dan pir berada tak jauh dari mereka. Jungkook sangat berkonsentrasi. Ia mengulas pensilnya ahli.

Hari itu juga Taehyung berkesempatan mencengkram jari Jungkook. Ia melakukannya untuk memberikan arahan. Merangkup jemari Jungkook dengan miliknya dan mulai memberikannya langkah untuk melukis dengan benar. Jarinya halus. Taehyung tidak kuasa.

Hari itu juga setelah Jungkook selesai dengan lukisannya dan mereka tengah berdiskusi, Jungkook mendekatkan tubuhnya terlampu dekaat. Dagunya hampir tersangga pada pundak Taehyung. Hembus nafasnya hangat membelai kulit Taehyung.

Setelah ia pamit dan kembali ke rumah, Taehyung tidak bisa tertidur. Ia memikirkan Jungkook. Jari halusnya. Nafas lembutnya dan wajah cantiknya.

.

Itu terjadi tanpa sengaja.

Taehyung tengah berdiri di belakang Jungkook. Mengamati pemuda itu yang tengah melukis guci dengan fokus. Melihat kesalahan yang Jungkook buat. Taehyung serentak maju mendekat, membungkuk tipis hingga pundaknya hampir menyangga di pundak Jungkook.

"Tidak seperti itu, Tuan Muda." Peringat Taehyung, ia mengambil jari Jungkook, mengarahkannya dengan lembut. "Kau harus membuat gradasi yang lebih halus di sisi ini. Jangan terlalu menekannya, hanya menyapunya ringan, seperti ini."

Dan tanpa sadar, telapak tangan Taehyung singgah di pinggang Jungkook yang sempit. Mengusapnya hati-hati dengan satu tangan masih sibuk memberikan contoh gradasi warna yang lebih baik. Jungkook yang awalnya fokus dengan ajaran Taehyung perlahan menyadari telapak tangan Taehyung yang meremas pinggangnya erat. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Menoleh menatap Taehyung hingga Taehyung ikut menolehkan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

"K-kau," Jungkook tergagap. Matanya menatap bibir Taehyung, sama halnya dengan Taehyung yang mengamati belah bibir Jungkook yang terkuak. Merah. Menggoda. Hembus nafas mereka beradu.

" _Yes, Your Highness?_ " Balas Taehyung dengan mata setengah mengatup. Dekat sekali. Wajah mereka dekat sekali. Jarinya tanpa sadar beranjak naik. Meremas lengan Jungkook, lalu kembali meremas pinggangnya.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan suaranya, ia memiringkan wajahnya seirama dengan Taehyung yang sudah siap menyambutnya. Sedikit lagi. Kedip kelopak mata Jungkook sudah setengah mengatup. Hangatnya nafas mereka sudah saling menerpa bibir masing-masing.

Lalu, ketukan di pintu membuat Taehyung dengan segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Berdeham ringan lalu duduk di kursinya. Jungkook dengan suara bergetar menyuruh siapa saja yang sudah mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

Hari itu, saat ia sampai di rumah. Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Masturbasi sampai lelah dengan bayang bibir Jungkook dan nafas manisnya yang searoma permen.

.

Ini sudah sebulan semenjak Taehyung mengajarkan Jungkook melukis. Perkembangannya pesat. Pemuda itu sudah mulai hebat. Garis strukturnya sudah mantap, Taehyung semakin bangga melihatnya. Dan di tenggang waktu sebulan itu pula mereka memaikan permainan yang berbahaya, entah itu Taehyung yang tidak sengaja memulai atau Jungkook yang terlampau menggodanya hingga ia tidak sanggup untuk menahannya.

Taehyung mengajar 3 kali dalam seminggu, dan di pertemuannya yang ke sepuluh, Jungkook sudah berani naik ke atas pangkuannya. Mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taehyung dan memburu Taehyung dengan ciuman. Di pertemuan ke sebelas, Taehyung tidak sanggup memberikan pelajaran apa-apa karena Jungkook membaringkannya di atas sofa dengan ribut. Mencium Taehyung begitu hebat lalu membuka satu-persatu kancing di kemeja Taehyung.

Mereka bilang. Siapa saja yang berani menyentuh Jungkook, maka Keluarga Jeon akan langsung menembaknya mati. Tetapi kala itu, Jungkook yang mengijinkannya untuk menyentuhnya. Pejam mata pemuda cantik kala ia duduk di atas tubuh Taehyung. Rambutnya jatuh lemas menutupi dahi. Jari-jarinya gemetar bersangga di dada Taehyung. Telapak tangan Taehyung singgah untuk menangkup pipi Jungkook, lalu bergerak menyentuh helai rambut Jungkook dan terlena akan buai tubuh Jungkook.

Pemuda itu melepas rompinya, membiarkan kemejanya tetap terpasang lalu melepas celananya dan hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya yang ketat. Taehyung bersumpah, ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jungkook, membalikkan posisi mereka lalu menghujam penisnya ke dalam lubang Jungkook. Ia menahan diri. Ia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada lengan sofa. Menghembuskan nafas kacau kala Jungkook memundurkan tubuhnya. Memposisikan penis Taehyung di celah bokongnya lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Jeon Jungkook," ia tanpa sadar menyebut nama Jungkook dengan pasti. "Apa yang kau lakukan, astaga. Sial." Taehyung menggeram, jari tanpa sadar singgah di pinggang Jungkook, meremasnya kuat lalu membantu Jungkook bergerak kala ia memajukan tubuhnya hingga sesak di celana Taehyung semakin terlihat nyata.

"Hyungie," desahnya tipis. Kepalanya mendongak. Telapak tangannya berada di dada Taehyung. Pinggulnya memutar, sesak penis Taehyung menusuk lubangnya. jari-jari kakinya yang masih terpasang kaus kaki panjangnya menekuk. "Ini salahmu," gumamnya sembari mendesah seksi. "Hyung semakin hari semakin tampan. A-aku ingin Hyung menyentuhku."

Taehyung memejamkan mata, geramannya tertahan di tenggorokan. Jungkook bisa sekali menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga membuat miliknya tegang. Ia benar-benar ingin merobek celana dalam Jungkook lalu melesakkan penisnya ke lubangnya. Membiarkan Jungkook bergerak di atasnya. Membiarkan Jungkook menaikkan tubuhnya, lalu menjatuhkannya dengan penis Taehyung menusuk titik kenikmatannya tak henti.

Manis sekali.

Jungkook dalam keadaan penuh dosa seperti ini masih terlihat manis. Bola matanya yang biru menatap Taehyung penuh kelembutan.

Oh, Taehyung ingin menghancurkannya.

Taehyung ingin Jungkook.

Maka, ia mencengkram paha Jungkook. Menahannya kuat lalu menyentakkan pinggulnya keras hingga Jungkook menjerit kepayahan.

"L-lagi, ah!"

Tubuh Jungkook tersentak oleh kekuatan Taehyung. Taehyung menyusuri jarinya di atas paha Jungkook, meremas pinggangnya seiring dengan sentakan pinggungnya yang masih menekan ujung penisnya yang masih terhalang celana ke dalam kedut lubang Jungkook. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di bokong Jungkook. Meremasnya intim. Jungkook mendongakkan kepala diiringi desahannya yang manis. Taehyung membuka lebih lebar celah bokong Jungkook, menekannya ke penisnya kala celah bokong Jungkook mengukungnya dalam kehangatan.

"Ah, a-ah Hyungie." Jungkook sudah kacau. Ia memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, menggesek penis Taehyung agar terus menekan lubangnya semakin nikmat, dihadiahi geraman Taehyung yang tidak tahan lagi. Penisnya sesak.

Sial. Ia ingin sekali membuka celananya. Ia ingin sekali menyetubuhi Jungkook. Ia ingin sekali lubang hangatnya menenggalamkan penisnya. Sialan. Kuku Jungkook menggaruh dada Taehyung.

"A-ah! Tidak tahan lagi." Jungkook mencengkram penisnya, mengurutnya samar masih dengan menggesekkan lubangnya pada penis Taehyung. "Ingin Hyung di dalam, ah, ah!" Ia sibuk meracau. Jarinya kacau mengurut penisnya.

"Ingin aku di dalam, hm?" Taehyung merespon dalam pikirannya yang sudah melayang. "Ingin milikku mengoyakmu, hm?"

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk patuh. "Ingin Hyung di dalam. Ingin p-penuh."

Sial. Sial. Sial. Taehyung ikut mencengkram penis Jungkook, membantu pemuda itu mengejar kenikmatannya. Wajah Jungkook penuh keringat. Ia merunduk, menangis lirih kala ibu jari Taehyung mengusap puncak penisnya lalu memijitnya dengan pelan.

Desahan Jungkook terputus. Ia semakin liar menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia menekan tubuhnya semakin dekat. Benar-benar ingin Taehyung tenggelam di dalamnya. Jungkook datang tidak lama, tangisannya masih tersisa, tangan mereka berdua penuh oleh sperma Jungkook. Taehyung masih memijat penisnya kala Jungkook meringis diiringi senggukan, meminta manis untuk Taehyung berhenti.

Hari itu, Taehyung melimpahkan spermanya di tubuh Jungkook. Langsung bertumpu pada lututnya setelah Jungkook berbaring kelelahan di atas sofa. Taehyung membuka celananya dengan cepat, mengeluarkan penisnya, mengurutnya cepat menghadapkannya pada Jungkook. Pada wajah cantiknya. Pada kulit mulusnya. Taehyung memejamkan mata ketika ia datang. Berharap lain kali, ia akan membiarkan spermanya menusuk masuk ke dalam lubang Jungkook, melihatnya meleleh keluar, dan Jungkook akan menjadi kekalahannya.

-TBC-

Helo, Jojota's here!

Thanks for reading my fict! Ini FFku yang pertama di FFn. Aku harap kalian suka!


	2. His grey eyes

**Trapped**

 _By Jojota_

 **A vkook fanfiction**

 **This fict contain uke!Jungkook. Too many sex scene. Frontal dirty-talk. Underage-sex. Jungkook 17 in this fict while Taehyung 27 y.o. If it's not your area, please step back. This will be slow-burn as hell.**

.

Nyonya Han kala itu ijin keluar untuk mengangkat dering telponnya yang berbunyi keras. Wanita itu membungkuk meminta maaf, berkata dia tidak bisa mematikan ponselnya karena putranya sedang sakit dan ingin tahu keadaannya langsung tanpa perantara. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sopan, berkata agar Nyonya Han mengambil waktu sebaik mungkin lalu membiarkan dirinya termenung, menumpu dagunya pada telapak tangan sembari menatap ke luar pekarangan rumahnya yang luas melalui jendela.

Hari ini udara sangat cerah. Jungkook mengawali harinya dengan berkuda bersama sepupunya, bermain golf di pertengahan hari lalu mulai menghadiri kelas musik setelah makan siang, dilanjut dengan tata krama, dan jadwal barunya yang terjadwal apik untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang kegemarannya dengan melukis.

Jungkook bersemangat. Ia menunggu kelas melukisnya dengan degup gembira. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak sabar. Ia suka menemui orang baru. Ia suka berinteraksi dengan orang baru.

Kereta kuda bergerak masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya, berhenti sesaat lalu sesosok pemuda tinggi keluar dari dalamnya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat terang, acak-acakan, urakan, poni panjang menutupi dahi dengan satu koper di tangan kanan dan topi Panama cokelat di tangan kiri. Pemuda itu melayangkan senyuman pada sang kusir, mengenakan topi Panamanya sembari menatap rumahnya dengan pandangan takjub.

Ah, itu dia guru melukisnya yang baru.

Pemuda itu mengenakan mantel hangat yang menutupi kemeja putihnya, serta dilapisi dengan celana flannel licin dan sepatu pantopel yang mengkilap. Tatapan pemuda itu penuh misteri, Jungkook menyipitkan mata kala melihat jari panjangnya mencengkram kopernya erat dan menahan puncak topinya agar tidak terbang terbawa angin. Pemuda itu mengembangkan senyuman, berlari kecil menuju undakan tangga menuju pintu depan kediamannya dan menghilang dari tatapan Jungkook.

Kaki Jungkook mengetuk lantai dengan tidak sabar. Menatap jam besar yang melekat di dinding lalu bergumam senang.

"Lima menit lagi."

.

Namanya Kim Taehyung.

Matanya berwarna abu-abu. Jungkook sesaat tenggelam ke dalam tatapannya yang penuh misteri. Senyumannya menawan, namun dinding di matanya tak jua rubuh. Ia membalas ucapan Jungkook dengan hangat, dan Jungkook suka ketika seseorang memberikan perhatian penuh padanya. Tubuhnya tegap, tinggi, dengan pundak lebar yang indah. Rambutnya urakan, namun kala ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, Jungkook melihat lembut helai ujung rambutnya menusuk kelopak matanya. Kaki pemuda itu jenjang, kuat, dan derap langkahnya begitu pasti kala ia mendekat.

Cara Taehyung menanggapi ucapannya menyenangkan. Ia menyelipkan pujian di untai katanya, dan jari kaki Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti mengerut senang. Jarinya panjang. Cantik, dan kurus. Ia mencengkram pensil melukisnya dengan cara penuh _magic_. Suara beratnya lembut. Jungkook terbuai kala mendengarnya berbicara.

Kim Taehyung ini berbeda.

Tidak ada kilatan nafsu di matanya seperti yang selalu Jungkook lihat di mata orang lain ketika menatapnya. Kilat mata Taehyung berpendar penuh ketulusan. Nampak menghargai ruang di antara mereka dan Jungkook kalang kabut ingin Taehyung tersanjung pada dirinya.

Maka hari pertama ia bertemu Taehyung, Jungkook membiarkan kimononya terkulai lemas di bawah kakinya. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di hadapan cermin. Memiringkan kepalanya sembari bergumam kecil. Telanjang. Polos. Pucat. Ia menyentuh dadanya, mengusap perutnya lalu menggigit bibirnya kelu. Pikirannya berkabut karena ia membayangkan jemari Taehyung memeta tubuhnya begitu manis. Malam itu, Jungkook tidak sabar ingin kembali menatap wajah Taehyung.

.

Nafas Taehyung searoma kopi dengan campuran susu, namun tubuhnya harum laksana rempah. Jungkook tanpa sadar mendekatkan diri, hampir menyangga dagunya di pundak Taehyung lalu menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

Pemuda itu kini tengah menjelaskan tentang sejarah lukisan era Romawi. Penjelasannya lugas, mudah dimengerti. Suaranya lembut, berat, dan deru nafasnya hangat. Jungkook mencoba tidak terlena. Jungkook mencoba tidak memajukan wajahnya dan menarik Taehyung ke dalam ciuman. Jungkook mendengarkan dengan patuh, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya ketika Taehyung bertanya apakah Jungkook paham dengan penjelasannya.

Maka, telapak tangan Taehyung akan terangkat, menyentuh puncak kepala Jungkook lalu buai bisikannya terdengar berat dan membuat jantung Jungkook berdentam.

"Anak baik,"

Pipinya memerah. Rengekannya terpendam. Ia suka mendengarnya. Ia suka pujian Taehyung. Ia suka telapak tangan Taehyung yang lebar menggasak puncak kepalanya penuh kelembutan.

Hari itu, ia menatap punggung tegap Taehyung masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. Ia ingin mencengkram lengannya, ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Ingin mendengarkan buai suaranya yang berat semalamam suntuk. Ingin berbagi selimut yang sama dengannya, dan ingin Taehyung memujanya luar biasa.

Tatapan Taehyung penuh candu, ia memberikan Jungkook seberkas senyuman, mengangkat topi Panamanya dengan sopan lalu menutup pintu kereta kuda dan membiarkan sang kusir membawa keretanya menjauh.

Malam itu, Jungkook memeluk bantalnya dengan resah. Dia ereksi. Hanya memikirkan Taehyung membuatnya gelisah. Jungkook memeluk bantalnya semakin erat, menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, lalu membayangkan deru nafas Taehyung yang hangat menyapa wajahnya. Jungkook merengek dalam keheningan, desahannya frustrasi. Jungkook menggesek penisnya ke permukaan bantal yang lembut, menangis lirih ketika lelehan sperma mengotori kimononya dan nama Taehyung keluar dari sela-sela rintihannya.

.

Mereka berciuman hari itu. Jungkook mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taehyung. Mengusap punggungnya yang tegap lalu meremas pundaknya yang lebar. Lidah Taehyung membelai bibir Jungkook, membasahi dagu Jungkook lalu rematan jemarinya yang panjang menyapa pinggang Jungkook begitu berkuasa.

Jungkook tidak tahu permainan apa yang tengah ia mainkan. Awalnya hanya sentuhan ringan Taehyung yang membuatnya gila, lalu berada di atas pangkuan pemuda itu dengan bibir mereka yang saling mencumbu panas adalah kegilaan yang benar-benar mengusik pikirannya. Kenapa tubuhnya berpikir dengan caranya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak menolak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kala seseorang sudah masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam area privasinya?

Kenapa Jeon Jungkook terlena di bawah usapan Taehyung yang dingin. Jari-jari pemuda itu membelai pipi Jungkook, meremat helai rambut Jungkook lalu lidah sialannya membelai langit-langit mulut Jungkook penuh damba.

Jungkook bernafas tecekik. Merapatkan kakinya dan menolak menyadari penisnya yang mulai ereksi. Bukan memberi jarak, Jungkook malah menarik Taehyung semakin erat.

Persetan.

Jungkook mengidamkan ini sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Ia ingin Taehyung. Tubuh dan pikirannya setuju dengan yang satu ini.

Taehyung meremas bokong Jungkook dengan intim kala melepas ciumannya. Dasi pemuda itu acak-acakan. Rambut urakannya terlihat menawan kala jari Jungkook tidak bisa diam merematnya habis-habisan. Ada ketukan di pintu. Jungkook mengerang tidak rela. Kekehan Taehyung lembut, ia membawa Jungkook untuk duduk di sampingnya, mengusap dagu Jungkook yang berkilat karena saliva, merapikan rambut Jungkook dengan halus, lalu memberikan senyuman hangat yang terbenam dalam ingatan Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung, dengan dua kancing kemeja tanggal dan memberlihatkan tulang selangka seksinya, dasi melorot turun dan acak-acakan, rambut tersibak ke belakang dengan jemari berengseknya, itu adalah bayangan yang membuat Jungkook kalap kala ia harus melihat punggung Taehyung kembali menjauh dan masuk ke dalam kereta kuda.

Malam itu, Jungkook bersimpuh di atas ranjang besarnya, seprai satin mengusap kulitnya, tiga jari masuk ke dalam lubangnya dengan kimono yang melorot turun di pundaknya ketika ia menaikkan pinggulnya lalu turun perlahan menelan jarinya. Kulitnya merona, Jungkook memekik perih, mengeratkan cengkramannya di seprai kala satu jarinya berhasil menumbuh titik kenikmatannya. Kepala Jungkook mendongak, merintih, menangis kala jarinya bergerak semakin cepat dan membayangkan jari Kim Taehyunglah yang tengah mengoyak lubangnya dan menghujam tubuhnya penuh nikmat,

.

"Aku suka mengenakan kimono saat tidur," Jungkook bersuara kala ia tengah sibuk melukis. Mereka berada di pondok tepat di tengah taman kediaman Jeon yang megah. Jungkook berkata pondok itu hanya digunakan kala para ketua besar di keluarganya mengadakan pembicaraan di dalam kastil, dan memaksa anak-anak mereka bermain di dalam pondok untuk sekedar minum teh sembari bermain catur. Pondok itu sepi. Terbuat dari potongan bamboo yang kuat dan sejuk sekali. Mereka duduk di depan pelataran pondok dengan alat lukisan bertebaran, Taehyung duduk di sisi Jungkook yang tengah siap untuk melukis. Yoo sudah pergi, langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua kala Jungkook menyuruhnya dengan lirih. Jungkook sedang mendalami keahliannya, Taehyung menyuruhnya melukis deretan pohon di hadapan mereka dan hamparan rumput yang hijau.

Taehyung berdeham, diam-diam mencoba tidak membayangkan tubuh Jungkook dilapisi kimono tipis berbaring cantik di atas ranjangnya. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya. Tidak bisa. Bayangan itu masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana bahan satin kimono akan terlihat kontras di kulit Jungkook, halusnya satin akan meluruh di pundak mulus Jungkook.

Jungkook pasti akan nampak cantik. Lembut. Halus.

"Aku suka tidak mengenakan apa-apa saat tidur," Taehyung membalas. Ia menyilangkan kakinya. Melirik ekspresi Jungkook yang menghentikkan gerakan jarinya. "Menyusahkan sekali tidur dengan dilapisi pakaian. Seorang lelaki memiliki hormon yang cukup kuat saat pagi hari."

Jungkook tertawa, dendang suaranya sempurna. Taehyung mengangkat tangan, mengusap halus helai rambut Jungkook yang tersapu angin. Berapa kali dia harus berucap jika Jungkook itu sangat cantik?

"Kimono apa yang paling kau suka?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook jatuh pada sentuhannya. Ia membiarkan Taehyung mengusap pipinya teramat lembut.

"Dia berwarna merah," Jungkook menjawab pelan. "Mama membelikanku dua tahun lalu, oleh-oleh dari Kyoto, bahannya dari sutra, lembut sekali." Jungkook meletakkan pensilnya, mendekatkan wajah begitu Taehyung menangkup wajahnya hangat lalu meraup bibirnya pelan.

Bibir Taehyung dingin, namun usapannya hangat. Bibirnya terkuak terbuka, nafasnya searoma kopi, lidahnya menjilat bibir Jungkook, mengetuk gigi Jungkook lalu membuat Jungkook ikut membuka katup bibirnya perlahan. Lidah mereka bertemu. Decak basahnya membuat Jungkook melengkungkan jari-jari kakinya.

Manis sekali. Bibir Jungkook semanis beri. Taehyung menggigit bibir Jungkook lambat, tersenyum kala melihat tubuh Jungkook yang bergetar. Ia meraup bibir Jungkook rakus, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Jungkook dengan lidahnya hingga Jungkook melenguh pelan. Lidahnya menemukan milik Jungkook. Menyesapnya intim dan mencumbunya habis-habisan.

Tidak ada yang puas bagi Taehyung bila sudah berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung selalu merasa kurang. Walau kala itu Jungkook meremas rambutnya untuk memberikannya ruang untuk bernafas, Taehyung hanya melepasnya sesaat lalu mencumbunya kembali, lebih dalam, hingga kabut di mata biru Jungkook berubah menjadi hasrat nafsu yang tak tertahankan.

Menurunkan ciumannya, Taehyung menuju leher Jungkook, mengecupnya lambat, menjilatnya pelan hingga Jungkook merengek manja di telinganya.

Ini tidak akan berhasil. Semakin hari, berdua bersama Jungkook semakin sulit. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh. Bibirnya tidak bisa terkontrol. Jarinya tidak bisa berhenti.

Entah bagaimana caranya Taehyung membawa Jungkook masuk ke dalam pondok. Menggendongnya begitu mudah lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Jungkook duduk di pangkuannya. Giginya menggigit bibir. Meremas kerah kemeja Taehyung lalu kembali menciumnya dalam.

"Bagaimana dengan kimononya?" Tanya Taehyung serak. Bibirnya mengecup pipi Jungkook. "Ceritakan padaku, Tuan Muda."

"K-kimononya terasa halus di kulitku." Jungkook menjelaskan. Matanya mengatup lirih kala Taehyung melepas kaitan celananya, menurunkan risletingnya lalu menepuk paha Jungkook, isyarat bagi Jungkook untuk menumpu tubuhnya pada lutut sementara Taehyung menurunkan celananya.

"Yeah, lalu?" Taehyung mengecup pundak Jungkook mesra.

"Aku tidak mengenakan apa-apa di dalamnya," Jungkook bernafas tercekik.

"Tidak mengenakan apapun di dalamnya?" pasti Taehyung, pikirannya melenceng. Sialan. Dia dapat jelas sekali membayangkan Jungkook dengan kimono tanpa sehelai benangpun di dalamnya.

"Hm," Jungkook mengangguk, tercekik lirih saat Taehyung ikut menurunkan celana dalam Jungkook hingga mengumpul di lekukan lutunya.

Jemari lihai Taehyung membuka kancing kemeja Jungkook, hingga mulut Taehyung yang berhadapan dengan dada Jungkook langsung meraup putingnya tanpa pikir panjang. Jungkook memekik ringan. Jari mencengkram rambut Taehyung.

"Aku akan menyentuhmu, Sayang." Bisik Taehyung parau. Giginya menggaretkan kenikmatan ketika menggigit gemas puting Jungkook yang tegak. "Aku akan menyentuhmu perlahan. Menyingkap kimonomu. Mengusap penismu. Lalu meremas bokongmu."

"—ah!" Jungkook terangsang dengan ucapan Taehyung. Ia dibuat gila membayangkan tangan lebar Taehyung menyingkap kimononya lalu menyentuhnya penuh cela.

"Seperti ini," Telapak tangan Taehyung berada di bokong Jungkook. Sintal. Menggoda. Padat dan Taehyung ingin memasukkan penisnya ke dalamnya. Ia meremas bokong Jungkook. Pelan. Menikmati desah Jungkook yang semakin tidak waras.

Tangan Kim Taehyung dan segara keahliannya, astaga. Jungkook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku akan membawamu ke ranjang, Tuan Muda. Aku akan mencumbumu sampai satu-satunya yang kau pikirkan hanyalah diriku."

Taehyung membawa jarinya ke depan bibir Jungkook, meminta katupnya agar terbuka yang dengan patuh Jungkook lakukan. Ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan tiga jari Taehyung masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Panjang. Jari panjang Taehyung mengoyak mulut Jungkook. Memainkan lidah Jungkook, dan terus memasukkannya semakin dalam hingga Jungkook tercekik, ia bisa merasakan jari Taehyung menyapa pangkal tenggorokannya. Jungkook bernafas ribut. Meremas rambut Taehyung dan mendesah. Penisnya berkedut. Jungkook tidak mengira ia menyukainya.

Jarinya keluar dalam keadaan basah luar biasa. Lelehan saliva Jungkook memenuhi jari Taehyung. Ia memandang Jungkook penuh kehangatan, menjilat dagu Jungkook diiringi kecupan manis seraya jarinya turun menuju pinggang Jungkook, semakin turun hingga dapat meremas bokong Jungkook. Ia membuka celah bokong Jungkook, mengusap lubangnya dengan jarinya basah. Jungkook mendesah ribut. Memeluk kepala Taehyung yang bernafas di dadanya dan sesekali menjilat puting Jungkook penuh kuasa.

"Aku akan menyetubuhimu dengan kimono masah terpasang di tubuhmu. Hm, bagaimana kedengarannya?" Jari Taehyung masuk perlahan ke dalam lubang Jungkook yang sempit.

"Ingin!" Jungkook menjawab kacau. "Ingin kau melakukannya dengan kimono terpasang!"

"Benar," Taehyung bernafas pelan. Mengapit puting Jungkook dengan bibirnya. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan kasar, Tuan Muda. Aku akan membuat kimonomu hancur oleh spermamu dan milikku."

"H-hyungie," Jungkook merintih. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya tidak sabaran kala jari Taehyung mulai masuk perlahan ke dalam lubang hangatnya. Jungkook terkesiap. Mendongak parah. Jari Taehyung bergerak maju, mundur dengan lambat lalu kembali masuk dengan cepat. Jungkook meremas rambut Taehyung semakin erat. Desahannya memantul di ruangan sepi yang tengah mereka tempati.

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam lubangmu dengan cepat. Aku akan membuatmu berteriak."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. Jari Taehyung semakin tenggelam ke dalam dinding rektumnya. Jungkook mengejar jari Taehyung. Ia memundurkan bokongnya, ingin jari Taehyung tenggelam dan masuk lebih dalam. Menyentuhnya. Terus menyentuhnya.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya.

Ia akhirnya bisa merasakan jari Taehyung yang panjang. Jarinya yang sukses membuat malam Jungkook tidak tenang.

"L-lebih dalam," rengeknya tipis.

"Yeah, ingin lebih dalam? Ingin aku menghancurkanmu?"

Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

Taehyung berakhir mengeluarkan jarinya, Jungkook terisak pelan. namun tidak beberapa lama dua jari Taehyung kembali masuk. Langsung menggerakkannya dengan brutal, mendesis samar kala ketatnya lubang Jungkook menelan jari-jarinya begitu rakus.

"Ingin jariku atau penisku yang menghancurkanmu, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Taehyung parau. Sesaat Jungkook tidak mau menjawab. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Desahnya putus-putus. Taehyung mencelanya begitu hebat hanya dengan jarinya. "Jawab aku," Taehyung menekannya. Titik kenikmatannya. Jari Taehyung menemukannya.

Lemas. Jungkook terisak lirih. Ia membuka mulutnya kala tahu Taehyung tidak akan menggerakkan jarinya jika Jungkook tidak menjawab.

"Keduany-a, ah!" Kini Taehyung menambahkan jarinya. Penuh. Jungkook menyukainya.

"Ck, ck maruk sekali," Taehyung dengan perlahan mengeluarkan jarinya, memasukkan kembali perlahan dan pusing memikirkan ketika nanti penisnya akan dihimpit sesempit ini oleh lubang Jungkook. Ia merenggangkan jarinya, membuat Jungkook berteriak nikmat dengan kepala mendongak. Nafasnya naik turun. Dadanya yang sekal tepampang di wajah Taehyung. Ia mengulumnya, menyesap puting Jungkook hingga pemuda itu memejamkan mata karena nikmat.

"Lebih dalam, a-ah, Hyungie, lebih dalam. Jebal. Ah, aaah," desah terakhirnya terdengar penuh rengekan. Ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya agar jari Taehyung menumbuk titik nikmatnya lagi. "Hyungie, jebal."

Mengabulkan permintaan si cantik. Taehyung menggasak lubang Jungkook dengan cepat, menusuk titik kenikmatan Jungkook tanpa jeda hingga pemuda itu kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Ia meneriakkan nama Taehyung kencang. Membuat Taehyung ketagihan menusuknya. Terus. Terus. Hinga Jungkook tidak sanggup lagi. Hingga pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan spermanya di kemeja Taehyung diiringi desahan panjangnya yang manja.

Nafas Jungkook naik-turun. Ia membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Rintihannya manis kala Taehyung mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubangnya.

Hari itu, Taehyung datang dengan penisnya dalam mulut Jungkook. Pemuda itu langsung berlutut di antara kaki Taehyung. Membuka celana Taehyung, lalu memberikan kemampuan terhebatnya dalam menjilat kepala penis Taehyung, mengulumnya dalam mulutnya yang hangat, menggaretkan giginya pada penis Taehyung, lalu membiarkan Taehyung mengeluarkan sperma di dalam mulutnya.

.

-TBC-

.

Terimakasih atas feedbacknya di chapter sebelumnya!

Meet me at wattpad as well : Jojo_ta (aku akan up beberapa story di sana!)


End file.
